Sustituta del amor de tu vida
by ReaCGH
Summary: Dentro de mi pequeña locura, era yo a la que querias. Dentro de tu gran locura, yo era ella...


Bueno… Sé que hay gente que odia a las personas que tienen una historia a medias y suben un one-shot (yo, por ejemplo) pero el capitulo aun no lo tengo terminado y anoche soñé con esto. Un sueño raro he de decir. Asique, ignorando los apuntes de filosofía que tengo tirados por la mesa, os voy a dejar este pequeño relato, haber como queda.

(…)

**SUSTITUTA DEL AMOR DE TU VIDA**

Ahora que te veo así, entiendo lo que sentiste tú en las ocasiones en las que perdiste a tus seres queridos…

Tu hermano Itachi te arrebató, siendo todavía un niño, a lo único que tenias, tus padres. Muchos años después, Madara te arrebató a tu amor…

Yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti. Desde que entré en el equipo, siempre he intentado ayudarte en todo lo que podía y cuidar de ti, pero tú nunca me hacías caso. Aun recuerdo la primara vez que te vi con el corazón destrozado. Estábamos en la guardia de Orochimaru y tu antiguo equipo 7 estaba enfrente de ti. Ellos te miraban tristes mientras que tú les mirabas fríamente. Cuando, al rato, taka estuvo solo, tu mirada fue diferente a otros días. Parecías melancólico. Ahí comprendí, que esa no era la mirada que hubieses querido darles. Si por ti hubiese sido, les habrías sonreído y habrías abrazado a la chica de pelo rosa mientras peleabas con el chico rubio. Pero querías protegerlos. Más bien, querías protegerla. Protegerla hasta de ti mismo.

Cada vez que nos encontramos a tu antiguo equipo, sucedía lo mismo, aunque con la diferencia de que cuando ella te atacaba, tu corazón se rompía un poco más, y eso se notaba después, estando taka a solas.

Pero no fue hasta años después, cuando ya habías matado a Orochimaru y a tu hermano y nos habíamos unido a Akatsuki, que llegaste al auge de tu tormento. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos en la guardia, todo fue normal; entrenábamos, discutíamos Suigetsu y yo, tú nos regañabas… Todo fue bien hasta el día que Madara nos contó sus planes de destruir Konoha. Al principio parecías conforme pero la noche antes del ataque, desapareciste. Me preocupé, innecesariamente, por ti. Estabas bien bajo los techos de tu antiguo hogar, acompañado por la única compañía femenina que querías tener.

Luchaste a nuestro lado, siempre y cuando no se tratase de tu antiguo equipo 7 que, aun con toda la destrucción y peleas, consiguieron encontrarte. Luchaste contra el rubio, aunque no lo hacías en serio pues él estaba herido. Pero todo cambio cuando Madara te pidió que lo matases. Dudaste entre hacerlo y no, hasta que finalmente se le agotó la paciencia y el mismísimo Madara te atacó. Tú, tan metido estabas en tus pensamientos que ni cuenta de diste, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Tu niña de ojos verdes, como más tarde te referirás a ella, se ha puesto entre el ataque y tú. Todo se vuelve silencio, por lo menos para mí. La desesperación de tus ojos es enorme. Alcanzas a cogerla antes de que su cuerpo llegue a tocar el suelo. Ella te llama. Tú la miras desesperado mientras le acaricias la mejilla para hacerla saber que estas a su lado. La dices que la amas. En esos momentos no hay nadie a tu alrededor. Solos ella y tú. Con sus últimas fuerzas, ella te sonríe débilmente y te dice que ella también te ama. Poco a poco, sus ojos van perdiendo brillo y tú vas enloqueciendo. La abrazas fuerte mientras repartes besos por toda su cara, algo que no has dejado de hacer desde que ella te confesó sus sentimientos. El brillo desaparece definitivamente y tu grito desgarrador irrumpe en la calma que en esos instantes reina. El rubio del equipo 7 está llorando viendo la escena, como todas las personas de Konoha que han sido testigos de los hechos y yo misma. Te obligas a ti mismo a dejarla en el suelo y te diriges a Madara, Katana en mano. Vas a vengar la muerte de otro ser amado. Cuando al fin acabaste con Madara, volviste a acurrucar a la chica en tu regazo.

No acudiste al funeral. Taka tampoco. Habías traspasado la fina línea que te separaba de la total y absoluta locura. Nos habíamos quedado en Konoha, a petición del chico rubio, el nuevo Hokage, Naruto, que estaba preocupado por ti. Pero tú, amor mío, no parecías consciente de ello. Habías contraído la misma enfermedad que tu hermano. Estabas perdiendo la vista y la vida lentamente, y tú no hacías nada. Cuando te pregunté por ello, contestaste que la vida la perdiste el mismo día que murió Sakura, y que no te importaba perder la vista, pues no había para ti nada en el mundo que mereciera ser visto.

Cada día que pasaba tu locura iba en aumento. Hablabas solo, imaginabas cosas, tenías cambios de humor… hasta que finalmente perdiste la vista. Suigetsu y Jugo se habían ido, incapaces de soportar ver a su jefe así. Yo en cambio no podía dejarte solo, mi amor.

Tu locura llegó a grandes extremos. No habías aceptado la muerte de Sakura, aun cuando ya había pasado casi un año. Pensabas que yo era Sakura, pero yo ingenuamente, me negaba a creerlo hasta que gemías el nombre de Sakura cuando me hacías tuya. Una de las tantas tardes que te llevaba la comida, me besaste. Me besaste apasionadamente y susurraste su nombre. Yo ya no pude aguantarlo más. Una oleada de rabia y celos atravesó mi corazón, y yo atravesé el tuyo con un kunai, ya no quería ser mas la sustituta del amor de tu vida, quería ser el amor te tu vida a secas, pero no lo conseguí. En el momento en el que te desplomaste al suelo me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Gracias Karin, me dijiste. Supiste que era yo desde el principio, o por lo menos eso quiero creer.

Pedí a Naruto que os enterraran juntos, que es como deberíais haber estado siempre. Hoy aquí, delante de vuestras tumbas, sé que estas feliz, junto a ella, aunque eso destroce enteramente mi corazón.

**FIN**

(…)

Bueno… no sé como habrá quedado. Yo soñé con Karin delante de las tumbas de Sasuke y Sakura. Raro ¿verdad? Cuando termine los exámenes iré al psicólogo… Bueno voy a estudiar filo y arte… yupi… intentaré subir la semana que viene el capítulo de Te Necesito, ¡que va a estar calentito! ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
